


We've Gotta Stop Meeting Like This

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: i got his idea from a prompt and then i wrote it so here, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race keeps running into Spot randomly over and over in the span of one month and he gets progressively more confused as it becomes progressively more ridiculous.





	We've Gotta Stop Meeting Like This

Race had had one hell of a month. It was May, the end of his school year was just around the corner. His first year of college, and he made it. But he was really having one wild month. Everything was happening. Too much was happening. There was one constant, though.

“I promise that us running into each other constantly is just an accident. I'm not a stalker.” Is a sentence Racetrack Higgins never thought he'd say, but considering the month he'd had and the boy who kept popping up randomly at least twice a week for that whole month, anything could happen, right?

His first run-in with the guy was normal. They were both at a party that was being thrown by a guy that Race didn't know that well, but he wanted some free booze. This was May 2nd, and Race remembered the date. He remembered, because it was the start of one of the craziest months in his life. It wasn't a super crowded party, but there was enough people that it was loud, the music being louder, and Race decided that one drink was not enough to deal with all of it. He had headed into the kitchen for one, another drink and two, because it was quieter. When he walked in there, though, he saw a boy that piqued his interest, and he walked over to him.

“What brought you into this crummy frat-house kitchen? Quiet, or more booze? Or, are you like me, and wanted both?” Race asked this random boy as he leaned against the counter next to him.

The boy chuckled a little. “A bit of both, I guess. I mostly just wanted to get away from people.”

Race could tell it was meant to be a hint for Race to leave him alone, but Race didn't want to. “Ah, well that's no fun. You should talk to people. You can start with me. I'm Antonio, or Tony for short, but people mostly call me Race.”

The boy raised an eyebrow at Race. “Call me Spot.” Was all he said.

Race nodded. “Well okay, Spot. What brought you to this party?”

Spot shrugged. “Was bored and had nothin’ else to do. Don't know the guy well, but there's alcohol so I came.”

Race laughed a little. “That's funny, it's the same for me. I don't even know if I know the guy's name. I just wanted some free drinks, honestly.”

Spot looked at Race for a long minute, looking like he was studying him. “Do you do this to every random person you see, looking very clearly like they want to be left alone? Just come up and talk to them?”

Race shook his head. “No. Only the cute ones.” He winked at him.

Spot laughed. “Yeah, okay. I'll see you later, pretty boy.” He then walked out of the kitchen. Race would have chased after him, but he was sort of stuck in his place. Nobody had ever called him that before. By the time he decided that he couldn't just let this guy get away, he got away. Race cursed himself. One hell of a lost opportunity. Well, whatever. He didn't go to that party for a hook-up. He went for the drinks, so he was going to drink.

He regretted the amount he drank in the morning, though. He had walked back to his dorm at close to midnight, and he was drunk off his ass. He vaguely remembered someone actually helping him back. So the next morning, he had a killer headache. After wallowing in self pity for several minutes, he got up and took some aspirin and decided he was going to go out and get a coffee. There was a coffee shop almost directly next to his dorm building, so it wasn't much of a trek. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose green button-up with the top three buttons unbuttoned and it was hanging loosely from his shoulders. His head hurt too much to care, however. So he slipped on some sneakers and headed to the coffee shop.

Who else did he see there but the boy from the party the night before? He was a barista there, apparently, but Race didn't think he ever saw him there before. He walked up and he ended up being the one taking Race's order, and he smirked at Race like he knew something. “You were at the party last night. Spot, right?” 

The boy behind the counter nodded. “Yup. I can see you stayed longer than me, though. You're so hungover.”

Race groaned. “Don't mock me, Spotty.”

Spot pressed his lips together. “Don't call me that. Now, what can I get you?”

Race ordered and Spot began making his drink while the other worker took the next person in line’s order. Race waited as his drink was made, and he opened his phone, scrolling through some texts he received while he was out the night before. When his drink was done, Spot called out his name and set it on the counter. Race grabbed his drink and left. It wasn't until he got back into his dorm building that he saw something written on his cup. ‘Seeya around, pretty boy.’ He rolled his eyes.

The next time Race ran into Spot, it was over a week later. It was at the gym they had on campus. Race had some free time and thought some exercise could be a nice break from the stress. More specifically, punching the fuck out of a punching bag sounded like a great stress reliever. So, Race went to the gym and he ran into Spot in the weight room. He had to pass through there to get to the punching bags, and he saw him down on one of the benches. He was lifting a pretty heavy weight. He was also shirtless, Race couldn't forget that. He was  _ very _ shirtless and Race maybe stopped in his tracks upon seeing him. Other people in the gym on that day would testify that Race was definitely staring. Others would say that he was drooling. Race would deny all of this. He hadn't even realized it was Spot until he sat up.

Spot set down the weight and sat up, grabbing his water bottle before noticing Race. “Oh, hey! Race! Didn't notice you there.”

Race's eyes widened before he gave a small smile. “Oh, hey, Spot. I haven't been here long so don't worry about it. I thought I had recognized you I just couldn't be sure.”

Spot chuckled. “Yeah. I don't often see you here, what brings you today?”

Race flushed a little, but he didn't know why he was flushing. “Oh, I'm just a little stressed so I thought it might be nice to get some of that out by beating the shit out if a punching bag.”

Spot laughed. “Ah, yeah, that's a good choice. Well, I'll see you around!” And with that he was gone. That was the third time Race had run into him. Weird.

The next time was only a few days later at the library, and Race knew it was all coincidence that they kept meeting, but he was beginning to think something was up. It was a large campus, it was outrageous that they just happened to be running into each other constantly.

Race had gone to the library to study because tests were coming up. Apparently a lot of other people had the same idea, because almost every table was full. Race went to the first one with an empty seat and turned to the person across from the seat to ask if it was open. “Hey, is this seat tak- Spot?” And of course, it was none other than Spot.

Spot looked up with furrowed eyebrows and took out his ear buds. “Oh, Race. No, that seats open. Go ahead. Let me guess, you had the same idea as everyone else and wanted to study?”

Race nodded as he sat in the seat. “Yeah. I'm beginning to think staying in my dorm would have been the smarter idea. I'm already here, though, so I might as well try to get some stuff done.”

Spot smirked. “Sounds smart. Don't let me distract you.”

Race pouted. “What if I wanted you to distract me?”

Spot rolled his eyes amusedly. “Get your work done, Racer.” He winked. Race left the library that day a little confused.

Race was walking around campus about a week later, and he saw Spot again. This one was at least a more normal passing-by with the two of them just crossing paths on campus. Spot had paused to say hi, though, so Race did the same. “Race, hey. Where are you headed right about now?”

Race thought for a moment. He didn't have any classes for the rest of the day so he was kind of just wandering. “Nowhere, really. I was just walking around.”

Spot let a small smile cross his features. “Awesome. I was about to head to the coffee shop, if you maybe want to come with?”

Race took a few seconds deciding what to say. “Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure. That sounds great, I could use a coffee right about now.”

They headed to the coffee shop and sat for a while, just talking about nothing, really. It was the first time they had really talked since they met at the party. Race had enjoyed himself, but as he left he still couldn't help but wonder how coincidental it was for him to keep running into Spot. He didn't mind it. Of course he didn't, Spot was very attractive and after their talk at the coffee shop and other moments they had had he may have been developing a bit if an infatuation with him. He just didn't understand why they kept meeting. Maybe it was fate? Yeah, right. That was laughable.

The next time Race saw him though, he couldn't be sure that it wasn't fate. It was in his own dorm building. On his own floor, just a few doors down the hall. Race couldn't believe it at this point. “Spot?” He had called out. He was just heading out of his dorm as Race was stepping into his.

Spot whirled around, looking confused until he spotted Race. “Race? What are you doing here?”

Race pointed at the open door in front of him. “I live here.”

Spot furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? I feel like I'd remember seeing you around. Weird.”

Race nodded. “Yeah, weird. I had no idea your dorm was so close.”

“Yeah, same here. Anyways, I gotta run if I want to make it to my class on time.”

Race nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Seeya, Spot!” And Race was sure of it when he said it, because if things went as they had been going, he'd be seeing Spot again, and probably soon.

And boy was he right. That weekend. Race went to another party. He just wanted to have a good time, and a party seemed like a great way to do that. This party was hosted by an entirely different person, and it was on the total opposite end of campus, but who else did he see there but Spot Conlon himself. Race couldn't believe it. He even saw him in the kitchen again, just like before. Race felt like someone was just playing a prank on him.

Race walked up to Spot and when Spot looked up and saw him, he smirked. “Well hey, Race. Fancy seeing you here.”

Race groaned a little. “I promise that us running into each other constantly is just an accident. I'm not a stalker.”

Spot laughed. “I never thought you were. I've got to say, though, we have to stop meeting like this.”

Race laughed nervously. “If I believed in the sort of thing, I'd say maybe it's fate.”

Spot raised an eyebrow at Race and smiled. “Maybe it is.” He paused for a minute, fingers drumming on his cup. “Do you want to go on a date? With me?”

Race almost choked on the beer he was drinking. “I'm sorry, repeat that?”

Spot chuckled. “I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me. Do you?”

Race stuttered for a few minutes before he blushed softly, and nodded. “Yes, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. That sounds… nice. Yeah.”

Spot grinned. “Good. Now, do you want to get out of here? I'm getting a little tired of all the noise.”

Race put a hand to his chest. “Spot, you have to at least take me out to dinner first before you bring me back to your place. A promise of a date isn't enough, I'm not that kind of boy.”

Spot rolled his eyes. “That's not what I meant, asshole. I figured we could go back to my dorm and watch some movies. Unless, of course, you wanted to do something else.”

Race laughed. “Well, whatever we do, yes. I'm not liking all the noise, either. Let's go.”

And the next time Race saw Spot. It wasn't a random passing-by, it was their first date. And after that it was their second, and then their third. They kept seeing each other a lot, just as before, though this time, it was planned and typically ended with a kiss, if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


End file.
